This invention relates to an electronic organ. In an electronic organ with upper and lower manual keyboards and a pedal keyboard, the melody is played by the upper keyboard, the chords by the lower keyboard, and the bass notes by the pedal keyboard. The chord should be played rhythmically to the melody. A beginner is not good at chord playing, and cannot fully enjoy playing an electronic organ with which chord playing is possible. If the electronic organ is so modified that chord playing can be made merely by depressing a single key on the lower keyboard in order to enable the beginner to enjoy chord playing, it becomes problematical for an advanced player who wishes to play a chord using three or four fingers.